miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Season 4/@comment-36704378-20191219150101
My episode list: 1.- Heart Breaker: After the events of Miracle Queen, Marinette is still sad for what happened there, Luka tries to console her, but when Adrien says that Marinette is just a friend, Luka confrontes he and becomes Heart Breaker! 2.- Verity Queen: Lila acuses Sabine because she "Have esclaves that work for she" so Sabine is akumatized in Verity Queen! 3.- Differencer: When Marc and Nathaniel gets acused of being... (Can i say it?) both are akumatized in Differencer, and They try to make everyone... 4.- Kiss Queen: Kagami is akumatized in Kiss Queen, she tries to make everyone kiss with the people of her dreams, Marinette tries to make provech of this, but soon she realizes that Kagami wants to kiss she! 5.- Mr. Cheese: Incredibly, Plagg gets akumatized in Mr. Cheese, he wants to Dominate all of the Cheese of the world, and also controles it! 7.- Chef Cookie: Tikki gets akumatized in Chef Cookie, Cat Noir tries to do the Possible to not use her Cataclysm in the akumatized object! 8.- Attention Queen (New Bee, Part One): After seeing that her sister gets all of her attention, Chloe gets akumatized in Attention Queen, Ladybug have to give the Bee Miraculous to her sister! 9.- Princess Bee (New Bee, Part One): Chloe have to use the Bee Miraculous when Ámber gets akumatized in Princess Bee, all of her fault! 10.- Géminis: Adrien discovers that Gabriel and Emllie's Rings are A Géminis Miraculous! He have to protect it before Félix take it! 11.- Beautiful Lover: Félix gets akumatized in Beautiful Lover when her mother doesn't allow Permission to get an love of he and Lila. 12.- T H E C I P H E R: Alex Hirsh gets akumatized in T H E C I P H E R, Ladybug and Cat Noir must desakumatize he before something bad gets on board! 13.- Zag Universe, Part 1: Ladybug discovers that some crazy men wants to control the Dimensions, so she have to allie with other heroes! 14.- Zag Universe, Part 2: When Ladybug and her allies are almost defeated, the Sidesicks appear and combat! 15.- Maximun Otaku: Nathaniel gets akumatized in Maximum Otaku, and transform all of París into an Anime World! 16.- Adrinette Club: Some kind of Terrorism to the school aterrorizes everybody, And then, they steal Adrien! Ladybug and Viperion have to defeat they if they want to release Adrien. 17.- Nathalie: Nathalie makes a Sentimonster of Emilie, Gabriel thinks that this is a fake, so he Faces Nathalie! 18.- Engineer: Some Engineer gets frustated because her engine is going to be Scrapped, so gets akumatized and controls all from the steam engines scrapped! 19.- ZagToon: Jeremy Zag, Producer of the movie Ladybug, is akumatized in ZagToon. 20.- Master of Secrets: An frustrated Boy is akumatized in Master of Secrets, wants to reveal all of the Secrets in France. 21.- New Mayura: Hawk Moth gives Lila the Miraculous of Mayura, she uses it for make trouble along with he... But, ¿She will help Hawk Moth? 22.- The Plan: Hawk Moth is making a plan with Nathalie and Lila, they are spying Marinette to akumatize she! 23.- Princess Justice, (Love or Miraculous, Part 1): Hawk Moth's Plan has work, Marinette is akumatized! Cat Noir have to do all from the possible to save she. 24.- Hawk Moth, (Love or Miraculous, Part 2): The Battle Continues, Hawk Moth is wining this time, Cat Noir recluits all of the heroes, with Identies Revealed or not. 25.- Emilie, (Love or Miraculous, Part 3): Hawk Moth manipules Emilie to fight agaisn't her own son, Cat Noir is sad about that, but more powerfull... 26.- Resistance (Love or Miraculous, Part 4): Hawk Moth has win the Battle... the survivant make a Resistance to defeat Princess Justice and Hawk Moth, or if not, the Doomsday will come... The season will end with Marinette and Adrien kissing, Gabriel, idk, death, Emillie alive, Lila new Hawk Moth, three team with Lila, Chloe and Felix, etc Watcha think?